


Never Seen Aim So Steady

by APgeeksout



Category: NXT, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't know how I keep letting you talk me into any of this," Jason said, threading a neat strip of sacrificed towel between his fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Seen Aim So Steady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doingwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingwords/gifts).



"Don't know how I keep letting you talk me into any of this," Jason said, threading a neat strip of sacrificed towel between his fingers. _E IL A_ , it reads.

"I'm just that persuasive, buddy. It's a gift and a curse." Chad flung himself back on the bed - Jason's own bed in his own apartment; hanging out outside work being another one of those things Gable kept talking him into - letting his hands fall in a graceful arc over his head. The way they might if his wrists were lashed to the headboard behind him. "So, we gonna do this?"

There wasn't a whole lot of point in pretending he wasn't interested, except for the way it made Chad smirk up at him and sprawl, even more languid and making-himself-at-home, across his sheets while he waited him out. "C'mon, J.J., you know I'm gonna be worth your while."

"Oh, yeah, it's on," he relented, taking a knee onto the bed to loom over Chad. "You being obedient is something I gotta see."

Gable's legs snaked around him, and he torqued his hips, leveraging Jason down over him so quickly that a lesser athlete than Jason wouldn't have had time to throw his hands out to keep his full weight from crushing his partner. Even braced up the way he'd landed, he was pressed flush against Gable, his chest rising and falling under his own, an unmistakable bulge making itself known between them where Chad's hips canted against his abs.

"I asked you to tie me up, dude," Chad said, straining up to kiss him without using his hands, moving like he was already bound tight. He laughed against Jason's mouth. "Nobody ever said anything about obedience."

Jason's cock throbbed with a fresh jolt of interest that - if Chad's self-satisfied chuckle meant anything (and Jason had found that they usually did) - removed all doubt that they were doing this thing.

He let himself sink down into another kiss, pressing Chad into the mattress and trailing a hand up each arm to wrap around his wrists, Chad's pulse a steady, hot thrum under his fingers.

"Show me how it goes," he said, mouthing along the line of Gable's jaw. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm not exactly fragile," he huffed, and tilted his head.

Jason took the clear invitation to kiss his way down the column of his neck before he replied. "Maybe not, but I never did this before. You really gonna send me in blind?"

"All right, all right. I'll be gentle with you," Chad said, his eyes soft even though his voice was pure mockery.

Jason pulled back enough to let him sit up, and he tugged his shirt off over his head and tossed it away, before he took up the strips of blue terry and guided Jason slowly through the series of loops and twists and pulls that turned the remnants of the towel into a pair of soft cuffs around Gable's wrists. It was a little like working a new move in one of the practice rings, just without Coach Bloom taking notes or Mr. Regal yelling in the background.

He shared that thought with Chad, and while Gable helplessly laughed his way through a terrible impression - "Think that's an acceptable half-hitch, do you, flower?" - Jason leaned forward and used one final scrap to secure the link between his partner's wrists to the thick oak slat in the center of the headboard. The motion left him hovering over Chad once more, and he stripped out of his own shirt before he leaned down to kiss him again.

Gable couldn't do much more with his hands than flex out his fingers or curl them into fists or twist against his soft restraints, but Jason still had all his options open, and he planned to explore them - explore Chad - thoroughly.

He started with his hands at his wrists, just under the edges of the ties, and skimming slowly down his arms. He settled one hand against the warm skin over his ribs and twisted the other into his hair, jerking just enough to tilt his head for better access to the line of his throat.

Gable made an uneven noise, the same one he'd made when the last knot pulled secure, but louder.

“You like that?” he asked, with another experimental tug.

“Definitely don't hate it,” he said. “Kinda do hate how we're still wearing pants.”

“'I'm sorry for your troubles',” he said, throwing one of Chad's own teasing stock responses back at him, earning the indignant squawk of laughter he'd hoped for. “Guess you should've thought of that before you put yourself in my hands, huh?”

He untangled his hand from Gable's hair and set about working over all the exposed skin above the waist of his sweats: the dip between his collarbones; the swell of his chest with its layer of fine, dark hair; the definition of his abs, usually felt but not seen under his singlet. He kissed a slow trail down his sternum, pausing beneath his navel, where another line of dark hair traced a tempting path over his skin to disappear beneath his waistband.

With one final press of his lips, he pulled back, kneeling in the space between Chad's thighs, to admire the sight laid out in front of him. Gable's hands were held in loose, eager fists, and his hair scattered across the sheets beneath him, except for the few strands that clung to the fine sweat that had broken out at his temples. A bright flush rose in his cheeks and spread down his chest, like after a good round of cardio at the PC, though Jason definitely preferred getting him there by this route. His eyes were dark and avid, following him as he shifted under their gaze.

And if none of that had given him away, the sweats didn't do much to conceal his interest, soft fabric tented out. Jason dragged his thumbs along the edge of the elastic band, and tried not to be too smug about the way Gable's hips arched into his touch.

“You know,” Chad said around a heavy breath, “the company's probably going to have to release you if I, like, _die_ in your bed.”

He was trying for jokey and conversational, but Jason could hear his voice fraying around the edges, and the satisfaction of being the one to make him sound that way settled low and heavy in his gut.

“Oh, so it's not that you want to get off,” he said, hooking a couple of fingertips into the waist of his pants over the solid ridge of each of Gable's hips. “You're just looking out for my future?”

“I'm thoughtful like that,” Gable agreed, pushing himself partway up into a bridge to help Jason get him out of his pants.

Gable hadn't asked for his feet to be tied, but the way he held his legs carefully still – even with the impatient little noises he started making while Jason touched him everywhere but his cock – made him think Gable'd been trying to take it easy him. He didn't call him on it, just wrapped his fingers around the ankle he'd only just quit wrapping for work and lowered his lips to the knob of the joint.

“Dude, I know you like to think you're pretty old school, but it's been a really long time since ankles were an erogenous zone.”

He laughed. “I don't know. Looks to me like something about this is working for you.” He stroked his thumb over the back of Gable's ankle and let go of him for long enough to step out of his own pants before pushing that leg forward to hook over his shoulder as he resettled in the space between Chad's legs.

He squeezed fresh lube onto his fingers and worked them into Chad, slow and easy – and, he knew, a little maddening –, his free hand moving slowly over the solid, trembling muscle of his thigh.

“You ready for this...” he paused, drawing out the moment. “Gable?”

Chad hummed something that sounded like agreement, and his eyes tracked all of his movements as he drew back to roll on a condom, coating himself with another layer of lube. “Willing, too,” he said, voice rough.

He tipped forward and pressed himself in slowly, Gable's breath punching out of his chest in a low, heavy sigh, eyes closing, fingers curling and uncurling restlessly over his head.

Winding his partner up had been fun – it always was – but Jason knew that he wasn't going to last long, especially when Gable's hips rocked up beneath him. Normally, Chad's hands would have been all over him, roaming over his skin, pressing into him with urgent directions.

He reached into the space between them and wrapped sure fingers around Gable's cock, dragging a string of not-quite-words out of his throat. It took them a while to find the right rhythm, the makeshift binding changing the way Gable moved beneath him. Gradually, they found the right pace together, and with his hand working in time with their hips, Gable made a helpless breathy sound and spilled onto his stomach.

He tipped forward again to bury his fist in Gable's hair, using another sharp tug to crane his head into position so that he could press a kiss against his throat. The noise that escaped him when he came was muffled in the crook of Chad's neck, and he stayed there another moment, letting his heart slow and feeling Gable's do the same, before he pulled out and rolled off of the bed to clean up.

When he returned with a washcloth, Gable was lounging easily across the bed, ankles crossed, watching him with a cheerful smirk, his hands still secured over his head. Jason sat on the edge of the mattress and leaned forward to pull loose the knots that held him in place. While Gable stretched his arms and rolled out his wrists, Jason took the wet cloth and rubbed at the mess on his stomach.

“So chivalrous.” Gable's stomach beneath his hand shook a little with his laughter.

“Yeah, yeah, we're practically the Vaudevillains here,” he chuckled, and tossed the rag into the hamper, then nudged Gable to the side to make room for him to settle down beside him.

“We _are_ pretty manly.”

He snorted. “Don't make me throw you out of this bed.”

“You wouldn't,” he said simply, pressing warm and lazy into his side. “Been looking for a partner for too long.”

It was true enough that Jason didn't bother arguing with him in the space before sleep found them both.


End file.
